Kinderproduktion à la Mirajane
by Vilandel
Summary: Seit Asuka gab es keine Geburt mehr in Fairy Tail und Mirajane findet das sehr traurig. Doch sie hat eine Idee, wie sie unauffällig die Kinderproduktion etwas ankurbeln könnte... Vier Paare fallen ihr erstmal zum Opfer, eines in jeder Jahreszeit... (Hauptpairs: Rogue & Yukino, Gajeel & Levy, Cobra & Kinana, Gray & Juvia - Nebenpairs: Fried & Mirajane, andere angedeutet)
1. Frühling - Rogue & Yukino

**Frühling – Rogue & Yukino**

Er hasste den Frühling. Zu viel Farbe, zu viel Licht, zu viel Lärm. Und die Tage wurden länger, was für ihn weniger Ruhe bedeutete. Er vermisste die langen, ruhigen Winternächte. Die kalte Dunkelheit. Seine kalte Dunkelheit. Gut, im Frühling gab es auch Nächte, doch sie waren viel zu kurz. Noch schlimmer würde es allerdings im Sommer werden. Und bevor er den Winter wieder geniessen konnte, müsste er noch warten, wie im Herbst die Nächte nur langsam wieder länger wurden. Oh ja, die einzige Jahreszeit, die Rogue einigermassen liebte, war der Winter.

Seit den Angriff der Drachen und seinem zukünftigen Ich nach den Magischen Spielen, hatten Sting und er Sabertooth verlassen. Sie beide wollten ganz von vorne anfangen. Auch wenn Sting angeboten wurde, der neue Master der Säbelzahntiger zu werden, so wollten sie beide wirklich ganz von vorne anfangen. Ausserdem war Sabertooth mit Rufus' Onkel Joshua als Master auch gut dran.

Gemeinsam mit Yukino waren sie auf Jellals Wunsch Crime Sorciere beigetreten. Rogue bereute dies nicht. Es fühlte sich gut an und er mochte seine neuen Gildenkameraden. Jellal war ein guter Gildenführer, Meldy war ein liebes Mädchen und Hippilie, die nicht mehr unsterbliche Göttin der Freundschaft und Erfindungen aus einer anderen Welt, war eine perfekte Rivalin für Sting, so à la Gray und Natsu. Ausserdem waren ihre Tiere gut mit Lector und Frosch befreundet.

Rogue sass im Garten des Hauses, das seit Kurzem das neue Heim von Crime Sorciere war und starrte in die untergehende Sonne. Von hier aus hatte man einen wunderschönen Ausblick über Magnolia. Auch wenn der Schattendragonslayer die Winteraussicht viel lieber hatte. Man konnte gut die berühmten Kirschbäumen von Magnolia erkennen. Rogue schüttelte den Kopf. Warum machte man so ein grosses Tamtam wegen diesen Bäumen? Schliesslich waren es nicht die einzigen Kirschbäumen auf der ganzen Welt. Aber nein, sie waren so speziell, weil sie an einem bestimmten Datum in der Nacht anfingen zu leuchten. Kein Wunder, dass Rogue sie hasste. Er hasste alles, was die Dunkelheit zerstörte. Feuerwerke, Stadtbeleuchtung. Solche Sachen eben.

Und nun sass er hier und wartete auf die Nacht, weil Gott sei Dank heute kein Nachtfest in Magnolia stattfand, mit Feuerwerk, Lampions, Lärm und allem Drum und Dran. So konnte er die dunkle Stille der Nacht in aller Ruhe geniessen. Er war jedoch trotzdem froh, dass das Haus von Crime Sorciere ziemlich abseits von Magnolia lag. Er hasste den Lärm der Stadt. Auch das war etwas, was die Dunkelheit zerstörte. Wahrscheinlich würde er wieder die ganze Nacht draussen im Garten verbringen, angelegt an dieser grosser Lärche. Die anderen kannten diese Angewohnheit, sie würden ihn nicht stören kommen und zurück ins Haus bringen wollen, wie es in seinen ersten Tagen in Crime Sorciere der Fall war. Obwohl... Yukino hatte ihn noch nie gestört.

Yukino... das schönste Wesen, dass er je zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Seine erste grosse und einzige Liebe. Wie glücklich er gewesen war, als sie angefangen hatten zusammen auszugehen. Das war vor ein paar Monaten gewesen, im Winter. Einen Grund mehr für ihn, den Winter zu lieben.

„Rogue?"

Die Sonne war gerade untergegangen und hinterliess nur rote Wolken am Horizont, als er die Stimme hörte, dessen Besitzerin es geschafft hatte, sein eiskaltes und einsames Herz zum Schmelzen zu bringen. Yukino setzte sich zu ihm und starrte gemeinsam mit ihrem Drachen in die Frühlingsnacht, die schon ihre ersten Sterne auf ihrem dunkelblauen Mantel befestigte. Der Schattendragonslayer bemerkte, dass seine wunderschöne Gefährtin irgendwie angespannt wirkte.

„Yukino, stimmt etwas nicht?", fragte er besorgt und legte einen Arm um die Weisshaarige.

„Naja... ich weiss es nicht", murmelte sie kaum hörbar, während sie ihren Blick zu Boden senkte. Verwundert und abwartend starrte der Schwarzhaarige sie an. Yukino schwieg eine Weile, bevor sie schliesslich loshauchte: „Ich... ich bin... ich bin schwanger..."

Diese Mitteilung war selbst für den kalten Schattendrachen einen Schlag ins Gesicht. Vorsichtig versuchte er dies zu verdauen. Verdammt, Yukino und er waren noch kein halbes Jahr zusammen und sie war schon schwanger. Dabei hatten sie dies nur einmal gemacht, vor etwa drei Wochen. Und sie hatten ein Kondom benutzt... Moment mal. Vor zwei Monaten hatte Mirajane Yukino eine Schachtel mit Kondomen gegeben, unter dem Vorwand, damit sie bei ihrem Ersten Mal mit Rogue vorbereitet sei. Ausserdem funktionieren bei den Dragonslayer nur diese Verhütung. Könnte es sein, dass die weisshaarige S-Rang-Magierin von Fairy Tail ein Loch in ein paar Kondome gemacht hatte, wahrscheinlich sogar in allen? Zuzutrauen wäre es ihr. Hatte sie nicht vor ein paar Monaten lamentiert darüber, dass seit Asuka kein einziges Kind mehr in Fairy Tail geboren wurde und dass es in Crime Sorciere wahrscheinlich erst Nachwuchs in der Midlife-Crisis geben würde? Und dass es so gut wie keine Paare in den beiden Gilden gab? Hut ab, Mirajane hatte eine Idee gefunden, wie sie die Kinderproduktion unauffällig etwas ankurbeln konnte. Ihm würde es nicht wundern, wenn sie ein paar anderen Mädchen eine Packung löchrigen Kondome geschenkt hatte.

„Seit wann weisst du es?", fragte Rogue mit neutraler Stimme zu Yukino.

„Seit einer Stunde", antwortete die Stellarmagierin und legte die Hand auf ihrem Bauch. „Ich weiss, wir sind erst fünf Monate zusammen und du hast mir auch mal gesagt, dass du lieber keine Kinder willst. Aber ich... ich möchte dieses Kind und..."

„Und ich will es auch", unterbrach Rogue sie und gab seiner Gefährtin einen Kuss. „Was geschehen ist, ist geschehen. Zudem kann ich ja meine Meinung über Kinder zu haben ändern."

„Tatsächlich?", fragte Yukino ungläubig.

„Wenn ich es dir doch sage", lächelte Rogue und nahm die Weisshaarige in seinen starken Armen. Während sich Yukino an seine harte Brust kuschelte, dachte der Schwarzhaarige, dass er doch anfangen könnte, den Frühling zu mögen. Schliesslich hatte er in dieser Jahreszeit erfahren, dass er Vater wurde...

**xxx**

„Oh, wie süss, ist es ein Junge oder ein Mädchen?", quietschte Mirajane glücklich auf, als ganz Fairy Tail und auch Crime Sorciere in die Krankenstation der Gilde kam, um den Zuwachs von Jellals Gilde bewundern zu können.

„Es ist ein Junge", lachte Yukino, die zufrieden im weichen Bett lag und ihren Sohn bewunderte. Er hatte schon die rubinroten Augen seines Vaters, doch auf seinem Kopf wuchs ein weisser Haarflaum. Auch Rogue konnte die Augen nicht von seinem Kind lassen. Die Geburt war lang und schmerzvoll für die Stellarmagierin gewesen, trotz der Hilfe von Porlyusica, Vivi und auch Wendy, für die es die erste Geburtshilfe war. Doch die Schmerzen hatten sich gelohnt, ihr Sohn war wunderschön.

„Ein Junge? Juhu, her mit den zehn Jewels, Tomatenkopf!", rief Sting hocherfreut aus und streckte die Hand Hippilie entgegen. Diese verdrehte nur genervt die Augen, während sie ihm das Geld in die Hand drückte.

„Ihr habt wirklich ein prächtiger Bursche", seufzte Erza beinah verträumt. Als sie von Yukinos Schwangerschaft erfahren hatte, war sie allerdings nicht sonderlich erfreut gewesen, schliesslich war die Weisshaarige nicht mit Rogue verheiratet. Erza war nämlich fest davon überzeugt, dass man nur zusammen schlafen sollte, wenn man verheiratet war. Wenn man dann noch zu allem Überdruss mit einem unehelichem Kind schwanger wurde, war dies für die Rüstungsmagierin beinah eine Todessünde. Andererseits wollte sie selber dreissig Kinder haben, wenn sie mal heiraten würde. Jellal hatte bei ihrer Aussage fast einen Herzinfakt bekommen.

„Ich kann kaum erwarten, bis das nächste Baby kommt", schwärmte Lucy und tänzelte ein wenig durch die Krankenstation. Yukino liess bei dieser Aussage einen Moment den Blick von ihrem Sohn ab, um die drei schwangeren Mädchen von Fairy Tail anzusehen. Levy, Kinana und Juvia. Auch ihnen hatte Mirajane mal löcherige Kondoms geschenkt. Das erfuhren sie und Rogue nach der Reihe nach durch Gajeel, Cobra und Gray. Soweit sie wusste würde Levy als nächstes ihr Kind zur Welt bringen.

„Und wie werdet ihr ihn nennen?", fragte Vivi, die sich gerade die Hände wusch, mit einem Lächeln. Yukino drehte sich zu Rogue um. Sie war etwas überrascht gewesen über seine Namensvorschläge, doch sie war mehr als zufrieden damit. Die Weisshaarige nickte ihrem Drachen zu.

„Er heisst Haru", verkündete er den anwesenden Magier. Stings Kinnlade machte bei dieser Aussage Bekanntschaft mit dem Fussboden, wortwörtlich.

„Ha... Haru? Aber dieser Name bedeutet doch Frühling und du hasst diese Jahreszeit!", protestierte der Lichtdrache.

„Nein, jetzt nicht mehr", erwiderte Rogue und wand sich wieder Haru zu. Sting starrte seinen besten Freund weiterhin ungläubig an, jedoch zwang eine grinsende Hippilie ihn sich wieder ihr zuzuwenden.

„Narbengesicht... ich glaube, du schuldest mir die zehn Jewel zurück..."


	2. Sommer - Gajeel & Levy

**Sommer – Gajeel & Levy**

Wie lange hielt sie sich schon versteckt? Wahrscheinlich Stunden. Doch Levy würde nicht aus diesem Versteck rauskommen. Und sie war sich sicher, dass noch niemand ihre Abwesenheit bemerkt hatte. Was kein Wunder wäre, bei dieser momentanen Sommerhitze. Nicht mal das Schwimmbad hatte kaltes Wasser und Gray war zu verhitzt, um das Wasser wenigstens etwas kälter zu machen. Trotzdem waren so gut wie alle Magier von Fairy Tail in den Badesachen, so heiss war es. Verdammt, Levy hasste Hitze über alles. Das half ihr auch nicht gerade, den Sommer momentan zu lieben.

Levy seufzte. Sie war seit drei Wochen, eigentlich seit Canas Geburtstag, tief in der Klemme. Aber das wusste sie auch erst seit heute Morgen. Auch fragte sich die kleine Scriptmagierin, wie es eigentlich passieren konnte, schliesslich hatten sie verhütet. Oder nicht? Doch, hatten sie, schliesslich hatte sie am nächsten Morgen nach Canas Geburtstag ein gebrauchtes Kondom neben dem Bett entdeckt und er hatte noch Mirajane nach einer Schachtel Kondome gefragt, trotz seines betrunkenen Zustands. Doch sie war es trotzdem. Warum nur? Es war erst ihr Erstes Mal gewesen – noch dazu ein One-Night-Stand – und sie war schon… schwanger. Von Gajeel. Sie hatte ausgerechnet mit ihrem heimlichen Schwarm einen One-Night-Stand gehabt und trug zur Krönung dessen Kind in ihrem Leib. Und abtreiben konnte sie einfach nicht, schliesslich war es auch ihr Kind. Doch Erza würde einen Tobsuchtsanfall machen, schliesslich duldete die Rüstungsmagierin gar kein Sex vor der Ehe, geschweige denn Kinder. Die Rothaarige hatte beinahe einen Aufstand gemacht, als Yukino vor ein paar Monaten verkündet hatte, mit Rogues Kind schwanger zu sein. Doch die beiden waren wenigstens noch ein Paar, Levy selber war nicht mit Gajeel zusammen. Erzas Wutanfall würde aus diesem Grund noch schlimmer werden als bei Yukino. Doch die Blauhaarige hatte ja noch zuerst ein anderes schwerwiegendes Problem und das war der Vater des Kindes. Klar, sie war seit Ewigkeiten in ihn verliebt, doch er stand sicher nicht auf sie. Gajeel war in Sachen Frauen wie Laxus, da war sich Levy sicher. Starke Frauen mit vielen weiblichen Rundungen. Frustriert starrte sie auf ihre flache Brust. Wieso war sie schwach und flachbrüstig? Gajeel würde nie auf sie stehen und deshalb das Kind nicht akzeptieren. Tja, dann würde sie weder ihm noch irgendjemanden sagen, wer der Vater war, ganz einfach. Sie würde ihr Kind selber aufziehen. Die Gilde würde ihr schon helfen.

„Shrimp, bist du hier?"

Erschrocken zuckte Levy zusammen. Ängstlich zog sie ihre Schultern ein und kauerte sich noch weiter in der Ecke des Gildendachbodens, in der Hoffnung, Gajeel würde sie nicht bemerken. Doch der Eisendragonslayer hatte sie schon bemerkt. Frech grinsend stellte er sich vor der kleinen Scriptmagierin. Diese musste sich stark zurückhalten, um nicht zu bewundernd auf seinen wunderbar muskulösen Oberkörper zu glotzen. Verdammt, er sah so gut aus, nur in Badehose bekleidet.

„Ah, hier steckst du also. Ich wollte mal nach dir schauen, bevor deine beiden Clowns wieder ein Theater machen. Warum versteckst du dich überhaupt? Haste etwas ausgefressen?"

Gajeels Grinsen erstarb jedoch, als er ihren ängstlichen und tränenreichen Blick sah. Irritiert setzte er sich an Levys Seite und fragte: „He, was ist los?"

„Ich… ich bin… von dir schwanger…", brachte Levy heraus. Ihre Entscheidung, niemandem etwas zu sagen, war nun dahingeflogen. Zögerlich blickte sie zum Schwarzhaarigen hoch. Er war leichenblass geworden und öffnete seinen Mund auf und zu, wie ein Fisch auf dem Land.

„Wwwww… wann… WANN DAS DENN!", schrie er schliesslich aus und starrte Levy an, als ob sie ihm gerade gesagt hätte, sie arbeitete über Nacht als Prostituierte.

„Naja, kannst du dich… an Canas Geburtstag erinnern?", versuchte Levy ihn zu erinnern. Jedoch überraschte er sie, als er wütend ausrief: „Aber wir hatten doch verhütet!"

„Du kannst dich daran erinnern? Warum hast du mir das nicht gesagt?", schrie die Blauhaarige wütend. Sie hatte gedacht, dass er es vergessen hätte, schliesslich waren alle diese Nacht mehr oder weniger betrunken. Ausser Yukino natürlich, sie war ja schwanger.

„Darf ich dich darauf hinweisen, dass du mir auch nichts gesagt hast, Shrimp?", erwiderte Gajeel grinsend. Doch dann fuhr er ernst weiter: „Bei uns Dragonslayer funktionieren beim Sex nur Kondome als Verhütung. Ich war vielleicht betrunken, aber noch nicht genug, um mich nicht daran zu erinnern. Darum habe ich bei Mira… Moment mal."

Wie von einem Geistesblitz getroffen wühlte er in seinen Hosentaschen herum, bis er schliesslich die Schachtel Kondome fand, die Mirajane ihn an Canas Geburtstag gegeben hatte. Langsam zog der Eisendragonslayer einen raus und zog ihn über seinen Zeigefinger. Dessen Spitze guckte am Ende des Kondoms raus. Gajeel wiederholte die Prozedur, unter den geschockten Augen der Scriptmagierin. Am Ende mussten beide feststellen, dass alle Kondome an der Spitze ein Loch hatten.

„Sag mal Shrimp… hat sich Mira nicht vor ein paar Monaten darüber beschwert, dass seit Asuka keine Kinder mehr in der Gilde geboren wurden?"

„Ja… und soweit ich mich erinnere, fand sie auch schade, dass es momentan so wenig Paare in Fairy Tail gibt."

Beide Magier starrten sich tief in die Augen. Damals hatte die ganze Gilde nur herzlich über Miras Beschwerden gelacht, doch keiner hatte auch nur daran gedacht, dass die weisshaarige Barkeeperin es auch ernst meinte. Nun hatten sie beide den Salat zu Miras Kinderwunsch und wahrscheinlich waren auch Rogue und Yukino der Take-Over-Magierin zu Opfer gefallen. Jedenfalls würde dies die plötzlich Schwangerschaft der Stellarmagierin erklären…

„Und was jetzt?", fragte Levy traurig, während sie sanft über ihren Bauch strich. Gajeel schwieg einen Moment, bevor er für seinen Verhältnissen ungewöhnlich sanft erwiderte: „Ich werde dir zur Seite stehen. Schliesslich bin ich es gewesen, der dir diesen Braten in die Röhre geschoben hat."

„Aber wegen dieser Verantwortung kannst du nun keine Freundin…", protestierte Levy, jedoch wurde sie von den rauen Lippen ihres heimlichen Schwarms unterbrochen. Die blauhaarige Scriptmagierin blieb einen Moment lang erstarrt. Er küsste sie. Gajeel küsste sie tatsächlich. Gut, vor drei Wochen hatte er sie auch geküsst und noch mehr mit ihr gemacht… Aber das hier war anders. Das hier war ehrlich, voller Gefühl. Zögerlich begann Levy den Kuss zu erwidern. Doch viel zu schnell für ihren Geschmack löste sich der Schwarzhaarige von ihren Lippen und sagte grinsend: „Ich weiss nicht, was du damit meinst, aber ich stehe auf Frauen, die gerne lesen, intelligent und zierlich sind, und nicht so viel Rundungen haben. Somit haben sie nicht so viele Verehrer, denen ich jede Stunde zeigen muss, dass du mein Mädchen bist. Ich habe dir meine Gefühle nur nicht gestanden, wegen dieser Sache mit Phantom Lord, du weisst schon… Ähm… begnüg dich damit als Liebeserklärung, ich bin nicht so gut in Worte wie du."

Gegen Ende wurde er etwas rot und starrte angestrengt in eine andere Richtung. Verdattert starrte Levy ihn an, bevor sie strahlend anfing zu lächeln und ihn abermals küsste. Nach einer kurzen Überraschung erwiderte der Eisendragonslayer den Kuss, der sofort hungriger und fordernder wurde. Nachdem sie wieder ihre Lippen voneinander gelöst hatten, konnte sich Gajeel sein bekanntes „gihihi" nicht kneifen.

„Was ist?", fragte Levy, die sich während dem Kuss gegen seine muskulöse Brust gekuschelt hatte.

„Ich kann es gar nicht erwarten die Gesichter deiner beiden Clowns zu sehen, wenn sie erfahren, dass du nun mein Mädchen bist", lachte er. Levy verdrehte die Augen, doch auch sie konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Auch sie wollte dies gerne sehen. Und trotz der verhassten Hitze konnte sie nicht anderes, als den Sommer mit allen Vor- und Nachteilen zu lieben…

**xxx**

Überglücklich blickten die neuen Eltern ihre kleine Tochter an. Das Mädchen hatte einen blauen Haarflaum, dasselbe Blau wie ihre Mutter, doch die blutroten Augen kamen eindeutig vom Vater.

„Oh, Levy-Chan, deine Tochter ist das süsseste Ding, was ich je gesehen habe", schwärmte Lucy mit Herzchenaugen, als sie zum ersten Mal das Baby ihrer besten Freundin zu sehen bekam.

„Das hast du bei Harus Geburt schon gesagt, Bunnygirl", brummte Gajeel, auch wenn er stolz über seine kleine Tochter war. Levy wollte ihn einen bösen Blick zuwerfen, doch sie strahlte ihn stattdessen an. Als sie vor neun Monaten die Gilde über ihre Schwangerschaft informiert hatten, hatte Erza (wie erwartet) einen historischen Wutanfall und Gajeel hatte sich vor einem sicheren Tod nur retten können, indem er behauptete, Levy und er seien schon seit ein paar Wochen zusammen, sie wollten es nur eine Zeit lang geheim halten. Das hat Erza um etwa zehn Prozent beruhigt. Jet und Droy hingegen waren in Tränen ausgebrochen und waren in die Armen des anderen gefallen, als sie von der Schwangerschaft ihrer geliebten Levy-Chan erfahren hatten. Nach einer etwas heftigen Diskussion mit dem Eisendragonslayer hatten sie sich schliesslich abgefunden. Mit der Zeit kamen sie beide zusammen und nun heulten sie vor Freude über ihre niedliche „Nichte".

„Und wie werdet ihr diesen Schatz nennen?", fragte Juvia, die ihr Patenkind liebevoll anstrahlte und diskret eine Hand auf ihrem Bauch legte. Gajeel und Levy tauschten einen Blick aus, bevor sie gemeinsam mitteilten: „Natsumi."

Laxus schüttelte den Kopf: „Zuerst kommt ein Junge namens „Frühling" und jetzt ist es ein Mädchen namens „Sommer". Gehen wir etwa durch die Jahreszeiten durch oder was?"

„Wieso nicht? Wäre doch ein tolles Team", lachte Bixlow, der von der Decke kopfüber hinunter baumelte.

Mirajane hingegen stand abseits in einer Ecke und grinste in ihrem nicht vorhandenen Bart hinein. Die Operation „Kinderproduktion" hatte noch besser funktioniert als sie es erhofft hatte. Zwei Kinder der neuen Generation von Fairy Tail waren schon da und zwei weitere waren noch auf dem Weg. Mit vier Babys hoffte sie, dass sich bald mehr Pärchen bilden würden und mehr Babys gezeugt würden. Falls nicht, würde sie einfach weiterhin Kupplerin spielen und Schachtel mit löcherigen Kondoms verteilen...


	3. Herbst - Cobra & Kinana

**Herbst – Cobra & Kinana**

Kinana sass verträumt unter einem grossen Baum am Rande Magnolias und beobachtete die bunten Blätter, die im Wind ein atemberaubendes Ballett veranstalteten. Sie liebte den Herbst. Er war so ruhig, so still, und seine Farben waren gleichzeitig aufbrausend und beruhigend. Wohlig strich sie über ihren Bauch. Cobra sollte bald von seiner Mission zurück sein und die Lilahaarige wusste, dass er hier vorbei kommen sollte. Sie wollte es ihm nicht in der Gilde mitteilen, wo viele es durch Zufall mitanhören könnten. Das zierliche Mädchen freute sich es ihm zu sagen, doch sie war etwas nervös vor seiner Reaktion. Sie waren erst seit fast einem Jahr zusammen. Eigentlich war es noch zu früh um Kinder zu bekommen. Doch nun war es geschehen und Kinana wollte dieses Kind. Auch wenn sie sich nicht erklären konnte, wie sie schwanger werden konnte. Cobra und sie hatten immer gut verhütet, mit Kondome. Levy hatte ihr mal erklärt, dass bei den Dragonslayer nur diese Verhütung funktionierte.

„Kinana?", hörte sie auf einmal eine bekannte Stimme. Freudig stand die Lilahaarige auf und fiel um den Hals ihres Drachens. Nach dieser inniger Umarmung löste sich Cobra ein Stück von ihr und beobachtete sie genau, bevor er fragte: „Hast du etwas ausgefressen oder warum wartest du schon hier auf mich und nicht vor der Gilde?"

„Nun ja…", murmelte Kinana verlegen. Sie wusste nicht, wie genau sie es ihm beibringen sollte, aber bei der Hörmagie des Giftdragonslayers war es eigentlich kein Problem. Beschämt legte sie seine Hand auf ihrem Bauch und schaute angestrengt in eine andere Richtung. Der Rothaarige verstand sofort. Langsam kniete er vor seiner Gefährtin hin und legte ein Ohr auf ihrem Bauch. Nach einem Moment stahl sich ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht. Konnte es sein, dass er fähig war, einen drei Wochen alten Embryo zu hören? Seine Hörmagie war wirklich unglaublich. Kinana strich liebevoll über sein Haar, er hatte es noch besser aufgenommen als sie dachte. Darüber war sie froh.

Nach einer Weile stand der Giftdragonslayer wieder auf und fragte ihr: „Seit wann bist du schwanger? Und wie konnte das passieren? Hatten wir nicht immer aufgepasst."

„Seit etwa drei Wochen. Ich kann es mir auch nicht erklären, Erik", hauchte Kinana, während sie sich noch fester gegen seine harte Brust kuschelte. Ihr war es momentan egal, wie dies passieren konnte. Sie freute sich einfach auf dieses Kind. Ihr Kind und das von Cobra.

„Sag mal", begann dieser nach einer Weile, „wer hat dir diese Schachtel Kondome vor drei Wochen gegeben?"

Überrascht hob Kinana ihren Kopf und sah ihn an. Warum wollte er dies wissen?

„Mirajane, wieso?"

„Ah. Das würde einiges erklären", antwortete Cobra mehr für sich selbst. Trotzig löste sich Kinana aus seiner Umarmung und verschränkte die Arme vor ihrer Brust.

„Könntest du mir vielleicht etwas erläutern? Ich habe nämlich keine Ahnung, was diese Tatsache erklären könnte."

Cobra rieb sich mit einer Hand am Hinterkopf, bevor er langsam in einem ernsten Ton fragte: „Erinnerst du dich, wie Mira sich am Anfang des Jahres darüber beschwert hat, dass es viel zu wenig Paare in der Gilde hat? Und dass seit dem Mini-Cow-Girl kein Kind mehr geboren wurde?"

Als Kinana wortlos bestätigte, fuhr er mit seiner Erklärung fort: „Das war damals viel mehr als eine einfache Beschwerde. Mirajane wünscht sich wirklich viel mehr Kinder in der Gilde. Ich habe und zu Gedanken von ihr gehört, wie sie einen Plan schmiedete, um die Kinderproduktion in Fairy Tail etwas anzukurbeln. Sie hatte als Plan, dieses Jahr mindestens vier Paare – ob nur One-Night-Stand oder wirklich zusammen – Schachtel mit löcherigen Kondome zu geben, damit beim nächsten… ähm… sagen wir Geschlechtsverkehr wirklich ein Kind gezeugt werden kann. Zuerst habe ich gedacht, dies seien nur Wunschgedanken, darum habe ich auch nichts gesagt. Aber erst jetzt wird mir klar, dass viel mehr dahinter steckt."

Gegen Schluss hatte er sich gegen den grossen Baum gesetzt und lehnte mit dem Rücken gegen die Rinde. Völlig geschockt über die Neuigkeit setzte sich Kinana zu ihm. Sie konnte es einfach nicht glauben. Natürlich hatte sie gewusst, dass Mirajane in Sachen der Verkupplung ziemlich hinterlistig war, aber gleich so etwas hatte sie nie von der weisshaarigen Barkeeperin gedacht. Obwohl… zuzutrauen wäre es ihr, wenn man darüber nachdachte. Plötzlich fiel Kinana noch etwas ein.

„Aber… du hast gesagt, Mira wollte dieses Jahr mindestens vier Paare löcherige Kondome geben. Wenn das stimmt, sind dann nicht Rogue und Yukino sowie Gajeel und Levy ihr schon zu Opfer gefallen?", brachte sie aus, als sie an die Schwangerschaften ihrer beiden Freundinnen dachte.

„Dann sie wir beide also das Kinder-Zeugungs-Objekt Nummer drei", antwortete Cobra gelassen und Kinana starrte ihn irritiert an. Schnell erklärte er, dass dies ein Wort sei, das er oft in letzter Zeit in Miras Gedanken gehört hatte. Eine Weile lang schwiegen beide und beobachteten die roten, gelben und orangen Herbstblätter, die im Wind ihr Ballett fortführten. Cobra hatte einen Arm um Kinanas schmale Taille gelegt, während sie ihren Kopf auf seinen starken Schultern legte. Schliesslich unterbrach die Lilahaarige die angenehme Herbstruhe: „Eigentlich… könnte ich Mira danke sagen… Auch wenn es etwas hinterhältig war, so verdanke ich ihr, dein Kind in meinem Leib zu tragen…"

Cobra antwortete nicht, er legte einfach seine rauen Lippen auf ihre. Kinana seufzte wohlig gegen seinen Mund und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken, um den sanften, leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu vertiefen. Nach einer Weile entsiegelte sie ihre Lippen voneinander und lächelten sich sanft an.

„Ich liebe dich… und dich auch", lächelte Cobra, wobei letzteres dem Bauch von Kinana zugewandt war. Das zierliche Mädchen lachte glücklich und boxte dem Giftdragonslayer sanft in die Rippen, bevor dieser sie in eine weitere Umarmung zog.

Sie hatten den Herbst früher schon geliebt, aber seit diesem Tag liebte sie ihn noch mehr als je zuvor in ihrem Leben…

**xxx**

Ihre Haut war nicht so gebräunt wie die ihres Vaters, doch auch nicht so blass wie die ihrer Mutter. Nein, es war eine perfekte Mischung von beiden. Den Haarflaum auf ihren kleinen Kopf hatte die gleiche weinrote Farbe wie die Haare ihres Vaters. Die grossen smaragdgrünen Augen waren dieselben wie die ihrer Mutter. Mit solchen Augen würde sie in ein paar Jahren sämtlichen Jungs den Kopf verdrehen und einige Verehrer um sich haben.

„Nur über meine Leiche", murrte Cobra beinah tonlos, während seine Tochter weiterhin bewunderte. Er konnte es kaum glauben. Er, ein ehemaliger gefährlicher Verbrecher und dunkler Magier, war tatsächlich Vater einem so reizenden Baby geworden. Kinana, die in einem Bett der Krankenstation von Fairy Tail, lächelte selig bei diesem Anblick, bevor sie ihre Arme nach ihrer Tochter ausstreckte. Widerstrebend und doch lächelnd übergab der Giftdragonslayer das Mädchen ihrer Mutter wieder.

„Ihr habt wirklich eine niedliche Tochter", murmelte Midnight unerwarteterweise berührt und für einmal nicht müde. Auch er konnte die Augen nicht von seinem Patenkind lassen. Wendy nickte zustimmend. Dies war schon ihre dritte Geburtshilfe gewesen und es machte ihr immer mehr Spass, zu helfen Kinder zur Welt zu bringen.

Yukino näherte sich dem Bett, Haru auf dem Arm. Oh ja, die Kleine war wirklich reizend. Doch für sie war ihr Sohn immer noch der Schönste von allen drei neugeborenen Babys. Aber das würde jede Mutter vom eigenen Kind denken.

„Und wie werdet ihr diesen Engel benennen?", fragte Lisanna, während Macao und Wakaba vor Freude in die Taschentücher schnäuzten, die Romeo ihnen barmherzig hinreichte.

Cobra und Kinana tauschten einen langen Blick aus, bevor sie einstimmig verkündeten: „Aki."

„Das Mädchen heisst „Herbst"? Ok. Bixlow, wie viel schuld' ich dir?", kommentierte Laxus blasiert an den Puppenmagier der ihm mit einem breiten Zungengrinsen fordernd die Hand entgegen streckte. Cobra und Kinana hatten sich währenddessen wieder ganz ihrer kleinen Aki zugewendet. Momentan waren sie alle drei in ihrer kleinen Welt.

„Warum bist du so ruhig, Mira?", fragte Fried die Weisshaarige, die wieder etwas abseits stand und das Geschehen mit Herzchenaugen betrachtete.

„Ach, diese Szene ist schön, ich will nicht noch unnötiges Gelaber dazu tun", antwortete Mirajane strahlend.

„Hm...", war Frieds Antwort dazu. Er glaubte ihr kein Wort. Schon seit dem Anfang von Yukinos plötzlicher Schwangerschaft, hatte der Runenmagier den Verdacht, dass die weisshaarige Barkeeperin hinter diesen vier Babys steckte. Hatte sie sich nicht vor Monaten darüber beschwert, dass es viel zu wenig kleine Kinder in der Gilde gab? Und siehe da, drei Babys wurden im Laufe des Jahres geboren und ein viertes war auch noch auf dem Weg. Fried liess seinen Blick über Haru, Natsumi, Aki und Juvias kugelrunden Babybauch gleiten. Wenn Mirajane wirklich dahinter war – und DAS war er sich sicher – dann hatte sie nicht nur Talent und Stärke im Verkuppeln und in ihrer Magie...


	4. Winter - Gray & Juvia

**Winter – Gray & Juvia**

Wie der Blitz (aber nicht wie einer von Laxus) flitzte Gray über den gefrorenen See von Magnolia. Verdammt, machte dies Spass. Er liebte alles am Winter, was bei seiner Magie jedoch kein Wunder war. Darum war der Schwarzhaarige in allen Wintersportarten der beste der ganzen Gilde. Da konnte Natsu sagen und tun was er wollte, Gray konnte er in diesem Bereich niemals schlagen.

Der Eismagier bremste kurz und beobachte die anderen Eisläufer. Fast ganz Fairy Tail und Crime Sorciere (diese kamen noch sehr, sehr oft zu Besuch) flitzten über das gefrorene Wasser. Nur Yukino, Levy und Kinana sassen am Ufer und schauten ihren Kameraden von dort aus zu. Kein Wunder, schliesslich erwarteten alle drei Babys und die weisshaarige Stellarmagierin war in ihrer Schwangerschaft am fortgeschrittensten. Ihr Bauch war so rund geworden, dass Gray sich immer wieder darüber wunderte, dass sie noch auf zwei Füsse gehen konnte. Levys Bauch hatte sich auch schon in eine zünftige Kugel verwandelt, doch im Vergleich zu Yukinos war diese noch ein kleiner Luftballon. Nur Kinana hatte einen leicht gewölbten Bauch, jedenfalls noch jetzt. Das war auch der Grund, warum Rogue, Gajeel und Cobra sich nicht gross am Eislaufen beteiligten, sondern sich eher um ihre feste Freundinnen kümmerten.

Oh, apropos Freundin. Seit drei Wochen hatte er auch eine. Liebevoll drehte er sich zu Juvia um, die unsicher auf ihren Schlittschuhen am Rand des Sees stand. Alles hatte vor drei Wochen angefangen, als sie betrunken (Cana hatte mit ihnen einen Saufwettbewerb gemacht und natürlich gewonnen) waren und einen One-Night-Stand hatten. Gut, so betrunken waren sie auch wieder nicht. Schliesslich hatten sie nicht vergessen zu verhüten und Mira war so nett gewesen, ihnen eine Schachtel Kondome zu geben. Diese Frau dachte auch an alles.

Ohne lange zu zögern flitzte Gray auf seine Freundin zu. Eigentlich war Juvia eine der besten Eisläuferinnen Fairy Tails, er musste also wissen, warum die Wassermagierin wie eine schüchterne Anfängerin am Rande des gefrorenen Sees von Magnolia stand.

„Können Gray-Sama und Juvia etwas unter vier Augen besprechen?", fragte die Blauhaarige hastig, als Gray bei ihr ankam und bevor er den Mund aufmachen konnte. Der Eismagier blickte sie verdutzt an. Es schien wirklich etwas Ernstes zu sein, wenn sie schon mit ihm alleine reden wollte.

Ohne nachzufragen folgte er ihr, bis sie ins momentane leere Gildenhaus eintraten und sich an einem Tisch setzten. Eine Weile lang schwiegen sie, bis Gray die Stille unterbrach: „Schiess los. Hat Lyon dich genervt?"

Kaum ausgesprochen wusste der Schwarzhaarige, dass es nicht das sein konnte. Der Eismagier von Lamia Scale hatte Juvia vor Monaten aufgeben und seit einiger Zeit schien er sogar eine starke Schwäche für Rin Everose, Grays Freundin aus Kindertagen. Irgendwie schien Lyon vor allem die Mädchen besonders attraktiv zu finden, die etwas mit Gray zu tun hatten...

„Nein, das ist es nicht. Aber Juvia und Gray-Sama sind seit drei Wochen zusammen, ist das korrekt?", ratterte Juvia hastig hinunter.

„Ja, seit diesem One-Night-Stand", antwortete Gray verdutzt. Worauf wollte sie hinauskommen?

„Nun... nun ja...", stotterte Juvia, „seit dieser Nacht ist Juvia schwanger."

Gray blieb einen Moment lang baff, bevor er laut loslachte: „Unmöglich, wir waren nicht so betrunken gewesen, um vergessen zu haben zu verhüten. Mira hatte uns sogar eine Schachtel Kondome gegeben!"

„Naja... Juvia hat Levy, Yukino und Kinana nachgefragt und es stellte sich heraus, das Mira-Chan allen drei Schachtel mit löcherigen Kondome gegeben hat. Wegen dem waren sie überhaupt schwanger geworden. Erinnert sich Gray-Sama, wie Mira-Chan vor Monaten sich über die Tatsache beschwert hat, dass seit der kleinen Asuka keine Kinder mehr in Fairy Tail geboren wurden? Sie hat dies ernst gemeint. Soweit Juvia erfahren konnte, hatte Mira-Chan beschlossen, die Kinderproduktion in der Gilde vorsichtig und unauffällig ankurbeln zu lassen. Sie hatte geplant, dieses Jahres vier Paare, eines zu jeder Jahreszeit, eine Schachtel voll mit gelöcherten Kondome zu geben. Egal ob es nur ein One-Night-Stand war oder schon eine feste Beziehung. Wir beide waren das vierte Paar, Gray-Sama."

Den letzten Satz sprach die Wassermagierin ganz leise aus. Doch für Gray war diese Information wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Plötzlich erinnerte er sich an den Blick in Mirajanes Augen, als sie Juvia und ihm diese einfache Schachtel gegeben hatte. Es war etwas Hinterlistiges darin gewesen und er hatte nicht darauf geachtet. Und da hatten Juvia und er den Salat. Aber warum hatten die drei Paare, die Mira schon zu Opfer gefallen waren, nichts gesagt. Gut, niemand hätte ihnen sowas geglaubt. Und sie freuten sich richtig auf ihre noch ungeborenen Kinder, da hatten sie wahrscheinlich nicht mehr gedacht, die anderen zu warnen. War es überhaupt so schlimm, dass man ausversehen eine Schachtel mit löcherigen Kondome bekam und wegen dem seine Freundin schwängerte? Naja, das kam ganz auf Juvias Reaktion an.

„Willst du dieses Kind?", fragte Gray seine Freundin langsam. Die Wassermagierin blickte ihn schockiert an.

„Natürlich will Juvia das Baby. Doch wenn Gray-Sama es nicht will, dann kann Juvia..."

„Nein, nein, nein, das meinte ich nicht! Ich will unser Kind auch, schliesslich kommt es von uns beiden. Wir sind vielleicht erst seit drei Wochen zusammen, aber das ist mir momentan völlig unwichtig. Juvia, du bist nicht von selbst schwanger geworden. Ich habe dir diesen Braten in die Röhre geschoben, da wäre es wirklich schrecklich von mir, wenn ich dich zum Abtreiben zwingen würde. Du bist die Mutter, du entscheidest. Selbst wenn ich nicht mit dir zusammen wäre, als Vater dieses Kindes müsste ich dir helfen, dieses Kind zu erziehen. Doch wir sind zusammen und ein Baby ist eines der schönsten Sachen, das uns passieren kann. Auch wenn wir erst seit kurzer Zeit miteinander ausgehen und Erza mich sicher lynchen will, wenn sie es erfährt. Erinnerst du dich, als Vivi uns immer wieder erzählte, wie glücklich sie war, als sie zum ersten Mal schwanger wurde? Endlich kann ich verstehen, wie sie sich damals gefühlt hatte und ich bin überglücklich, dies auch zu fühlen. Ok, ich bin nicht der, der schwanger ist, aber das spielt keine Rolle."

Juvia starrte ihren Freund verdattert an, doch bald strahlte sie wie die Sonne an einem Wintertag und fiel ihm um den Hals. Sofort machte Gray ein besorgtes Gesicht und sagte: „Pass doch auf! Du hast meinen Sohn in dir!"

„Gray-Sama, es könnte auch ein Mädchen oder Zwillinge sein", lachte Juvia. „Weisst du, Gray-Sama, Juvia hat sich schon immer vorgestellt, wie unsere Familie sein könnte..."

„Herrje...", erwiderte Gray etwas überfordert, doch lächelnd. Er liebte dieses Kind jetzt schon und er konnte es kaum erwarten, bis diese neun Monate um waren und er seinen Sohn (jemand musste doch in ein paar Jahren ein guter Rivale für Haru werden, Natsumi und Aki konnten dies als Mädchen nicht) in seinen Armen tragen konnte. Ausserdem wurde er noch Natsu Vater, was für ihn einen ehrenvollen Sieg gegenüber seinem Rivalen war.

Wenn Gray den Winter nicht schon vorher geliebt hätte, würde er es jetzt tun...

**xxx**

„EIN JUNGE! ES IST EIN JUNGE! ICH HABS DOCH GEWUSST!", rief Gray euphorisch und starrte stolz auf das kleine Baby, das gerade friedlich in Juvias Armen lag. Den hellblauen Haarflaum hatte der Kleine eindeutig von seiner Mutter geerbt, doch die schwarzen Augen kamen von ihm, das war sicher. Sein Sohn war nun gerade dabei, seine erste Mahlzeit an Juvias Brust zu sich zu nehmen, unter den Augen aller Mitglieder von Fairy Tail und von Crime Sorciere. Und von Lyon, der extra für die Geburt nach Magnolia hergereist und von seinem „Neffen" vollkommen hingerissen war. Nur Natsu schmollte, schliesslich ist sein Lieblingsrivale noch vor ihm Vater geworden und das gefiel ihm gar nicht. Doch insgeheim freute er sich natürlich über den Zuwachs in Fairy Tail.

„Und ich wette, der Bengel heisst Fuyu, „Winter", oder?", sagte Laxus nach einer Weile blasiert. Bixlow hatte vielleicht doch Recht, diese vier Krümel könnten in ein paar Jahren ein tolles Team bilden.

„Ja, genau", lächelte Juvia, wobei sie ihr Blick nicht von Fuyu lassen konnte. Gray hingegen wandte sich Rogue zu und fragte grinsend: „Mein Sohn wäre doch ein ehrwürdiger Rivale für deiner, nicht wahr?"

„Warum das denn?", fragte der Schattendragonslayer in einem neutralen Ton und legte einen Arm um Yukinos Schulter, die Haru im Arm hielt.

„Naja, Natsumi und Aki sind Mädchen, da würde es mich wundern, wenn eine von den beiden die Rivalin meines Sohnes werden könnte", sagte Gray, als wäre dies das Selbstverständlichste auf der Welt. Gajeel protestierte heftig und Levy musste ihn beruhigen, da er Natsumi im Arm hielt. Cobra hingegen lächelte Kinana mit einem Zwinkern an und flüsterte seiner Tochter zu, die in seinem Armen lag: „Das meint nur er. Ich zähl auf dich, Aki."

Operation Kinderproduktion hatte besser funktioniert, Mirajane es sich vorgestellt hatte. Sie war sicher, dass sich bald weitere Pärchen bilden würden und neue Kinder dazu kommen werden. Selbstzufrieden beobachtete sie die vier neuen Zuwächse von Fairy Tail, die dieses Jahr das Licht der Welt erblickt hatten. Plötzlich versperrte Fried ihr die Sicht und grinste sie frech an.

„Ich muss schon sagen Mira, du hast hier wirklich gute Arbeit geleistet."

„Ich weiss nicht, wovon...", sagte Mira lächelnd, doch der Grünhaarige unterbrach sie sofort: „Ich habe so meine Quellen, meine Liebe, und nicht mal du kannst sowas vor anderen geheim halten. Weisst du, wenn du unbedingt mehr Paare in Fairy Tail willst und auch mehr Kinder, kannst du auch mit dir selbst anfangen, bevor du mit den anderen beginnst."

Mit diesen Worten presste er kurz seine Lippen gegen ihre, bevor er ihr ins Ohr flüsterte: „Bist du frei heute Abend?"


	5. Bonus - Wer andern eine Grube gräbt

**Bonus – Wer andern eine Grube gräbt**

Zufrieden blickte Mirajane von hinter der Theke hinweg über die Gilde. Seit der Ankunft der vier Babys hatten sich tatsächlich viele Pärchen gebildet in Fairy Tail, genau wie geplant. Da konnte man doch hoffen, dass bald die Halle von noch mehr Babygeschrei gefüllt werden würde. Doch momentan schienen Haru, Natsumi, Aki und Fuyu für ihre Gildenkameraden genug zu sein. Naja, mit Kinderproduktion hatte Mirajane auch eine kleine Pause machen wollen, aber die „Vier Jahreszeiten", wie die Babys ironisch von Laxus und Bixlow genannt wurden, waren nun zwischen zwei und elf Monaten alt, langsam sollte die Pause Schluss nehmen. Die weisshaarige Barkeeperin liess ihren Blick genau und unauffällig über die Paare schweifen. Wer könnten die nächsten potentiellen Eltern werden?

Am Requestboard standen Natsu und Lucy, auf der Suche nach einem spannenden, abenteuerlichen Auftrag. Lieber nicht. Es war sowieso eine Herausforderung, die beiden zusammen zu bringen, da Natsu in diesem Bereich bis vor Kurzem noch unwissender war als Asuka und die „Vier Jahreszeiten" zusammen (das vielleicht etwas übertrieben^^) und auch noch jetzt war er noch in einigen Bereichen der Beziehung noch tolpatschig und unwissend, vor allem was die Sache im Bett anging. Lucy ging auch nicht gerade einen Schritt vorwärts, denn wenn sie von der Liebe in Bücher noch so schwärmte, so war die blonde Stellarmagierin in der Realität leider verklemmt wie ein Brett. Trotz der aufreizenden Kleidern. Nein, die beiden sollten erst Eltern werden, wenn sie endlich einen Schritt weiter in ihrer Beziehung eingehen würden.

Miras Blick fiel auf Takani, die seit zwei Monaten mit Hibiki von Blue Pegasus ausging. Das würde schon besser gehen. Hibiki schickte Takani täglich einen riesigen Strauss Blumen, an Sonn- und Festtagen gleich zwei und an ihren Geburtstag vor drei Wochen sogar drei. Noch nie hatte Mira einen Mann gesehen, der einer Frau auf diese Art den Hof machte. Hibiki schien es mit der schwarzhaarigen Tonmagierin wirklich ernst zu meinen, denn seit er mit ihr zusammen war, hatte er mit keiner anderen Frau geflirtet, sehr zu Jennys Verdruss. Takani hingegen schien glücklich zu sein, mit all diesen Geschenken. Es hatte auch ziemlich lange gedauert, bis man sie überzeugt hatte, dass Hibiki kein Macho war. Für Takani waren Frauenhelden dasselbe wie Machos und die Arme litt unter einer stark ausgeprägten Machophobie. Gut, dass Hibiki es geschafft hatte, ihre Meinung zu ändern. Ja, die beiden könnten sich doch bald ein Baby leisten und gute Eltern werden, wenn Mira sich natürlich wieder einmischte...

Wieder überflog die Dämonin die Gildenhalle und ihr Blick blieb an Jellal und Erza hängen die gerade händchenhaltend aus dem Tor gingen, wahrscheinlich für einen romantischen Spaziergang in der Abendsonne. Aber Erza war nach wie vor strikt gegen Sex vor der Ehe und Jellal schien auch nichts dagegen zu haben. Dann müsste Mira wohl einen Weg finden, so schnell wie möglich eine Überraschungshochzeit für die beiden zu organisieren.

Die nächste Person war Rin, die Vivi gerade einen Anhänger zeigte, den sie höchstwahrscheinlich von Lyon bekommen hatte. Lyon und Rin waren schon seit einem Jahr ein Paar. Auch wenn Mira etwas unglücklich war, dass nichts Grosses und Dramatisches aus dem verliebten Dreieck Gray/Juvia/Lyon geworden war, so waren der Eismagier von Lamia Scale und die Kristallmagierin wirklich ein schönes Paar. Auch wenn Mira sich wunderte, wie Lyon Rins Panikattacken wegen Insekten aushalten kann. Wie auch immer, auch die beiden könnten in naher Zukunft Eltern werden.

Als nächstes fiel ihr Blick auf Romeo und Wendy. Viel zu jung. Nächstes Paar.

Sting und Meldy? Sie selber war erstaunt, als die beiden ihre Beziehung bekannt gegeben hatten. Ehrlich, sie, die grösste Verkupplerin des ganzen Königreiches, war aus allen Wolken gefallen, als sie von diesem Paar erfahren hatte. Sie hatte Sting eher mit Lisanna zusammen gesehen und sie hätte ihn gerne als Schwager gehabt, und Meldy mit Lyon, aber der war nun mit Rin zusammen. Naja, die beiden trieben es noch oft, aber Mira wollte lieber etwas warten, bis sie Stings Kondome löcherte. Meldy war zwar in jeder Hinsicht bereit Mutter zu werden, aber der Lichtdrache... vielleicht sollte sie Jellal „bitten", dass er seinem Gildenkameraden Babysitterjobs auf den Hals jagen sollte, damit dieser sich gut auf das Vatersein vorbereiten konnte. Einen Versuch war es auf jedem Fall wert.

Ihr Blick fiel auf Maya, Wakabas Tochter, die ihren Servierdienst etwas schwänzte, um etwas mehr Zeit mit Midnight zu verbringen. Sie beide formten ein ziemlich durchgemischtes Paar, Maya war farbig und aufgeweckt, Midnight schwarz/weiss und immer besonders müde. Aber sie schienen wirklich aufrichtig aneinander zu hängen. Mira konnte die Rauchmagierin und der Illusionsmagier gut als Eltern vorstellen und Midnight beim Windelnwechseln. Ein Baby könnte vielleicht auch die angespannten Beziehungen zwischen Wakaba und dem Gothic erleichtern. Wakaba wäre sicher sehr glücklich, Opa zu werden.

Mira entdeckte nun Hippilie, die einen Brief las und bei ihrem verträumten Gesichtsausdruck konnte dieser nur von Bacchus sein. Hatte er doch noch das Schreiben gelernt? Jedenfalls konnte sich Mira bei diesem Paar viele Kinder vorstellen, schliesslich war Hippilie eine griechische Göttin und diese Götter waren extrem produktiv. Schliesslich hatte Hippilies Tante, Vivi, vor Jahrhunderten neun Kinder zur Welt gebracht und sechs davon waren Zwillinge gewesen...

Als nächstes fiel ihr Blick auf Laxus, der gerade Cana aus der Gilde trug. Puh, zum Glück war Gildarts gerade nicht da. Aber die beiden würden sicher auch ohne Miras Zutun schnell Eltern werden, denn die beiden waren nicht gerade Personen, die regelmässig mit der Verhütung aufpassen. Genau wie Sting und Meldy eigentlich. Ausserdem würden sich Makarov und Gildarts sicher freuen, dass Urgrossvater und Grossvater werden würden. Auch wenn Laxus und Cana als Eltern...

Die beiden nächsten Paare liessen jedoch Mirajanes Stirne runzeln. Klar, sie würde sich ungemein freuen, Tante zu werden. Doch Elfman mit Evergreen und Lisanna mit Bixlow... Himmel, was für Nichten und Neffen würde sie bekommen? Naja, dagegen tun konnte sie nichts, nur hoffen, dass die beiden Raijins ihre Geschwister auch glücklich machen würden.

Nun fiel ihr Blick auf die vier Paare, die schon Eltern geworden war. Gajeel war wirklich süss, wie er seine Tochter mit dem Babyfläschchen fütterte. Natsumi hingegen trank gierig, sie schien wohl den Appetit ihres Vaters geerbt zu haben. Levy konnte sich kaum auf ihr Buch konzentrieren, sie war so gerührt von diesem Anblick. Es war auch ein herzliches Bild, vor allem wenn man bedachte, dass Gajeel dies gar nicht peinlich zu sein schien. Was würde er nicht für seine beiden Shrimps tun. Gray hingegen versuchte hartnäckig seinem Sohn beizubringen, wie man seinen Namen aussprach. Juvias Argumente, Fuyu sei noch viel zu jung um reden zu können, hörte er einfach nicht. Jedenfalls bekam der arme Gray eine Krise, als Fuyu einen Laut von sich liess, der sich irgendwie als „Gay" anhörte. Juvia lachte perlend bei diesem Anblick und nahm ihren Sohn in die Arme, um ihn seine Ration Muttermilch zu geben. Rogue und Yukino standen an einem Wickeltisch (den Makarov nach Natsumis Geburt in der Gilde hingestellt hatte) und waren über ihren Sohn gebeugt. Yukino hatte vor ein paar Monaten beschlossen, Rogue das Windelnwechseln beizubringen, da ihr Schattendragonslayer immer noch nicht damit klar kam. Schliesslich musste Haru auch von seinem Vater gepflegt werden. Cobra und Kinana sassen mit ihrer Tochter in einer Ecke und unterhielten in Gedanken. Jedenfalls konnte es nur in Gedanken sein, schliesslich bewegten sich ihre Lippen nicht und sie sahen sich tief in die Augen. Aki schlief inzwischen in den Armen ihrer Mutter. Ach, wie goldig. Allerdings arbeitete Kinana nicht mehr so oft als Barkeeperin und wenn, dann nur halbtags am Morgen, mit Aki auf dem Rücken gebunden. Zum Glück sprangen als Stellvertretung noch Vivi, Bisca oder Lisanna ein, sonst wären Mirajane und Maya wirklich überfordert.

Schliesslich war es an der Zeit, die Gilde zu schliessen. Seit die „Vier Jahreszeiten" da waren, gab es weniger Tage, die mit einer Prügelei endeten. Mira räumte mit Maya alles noch auf, jedoch wollte sie schnell fertig werden, Fried wartete sicher schon auf sie. Die dämonische Barkeeperin lächelte. Seit Fuyus Geburt war sie mit dem Runenmagier zusammen und heute Abend wollten sie einen Schritt weiter in ihrer Beziehung machen. Mira überliess Maya den Rest zum Aufräumen (in anderen Worten Canas leere Fässer) und holte noch schnell ihre Handtasche, die sie immer unter der Theke liess. Hm... war diese vorhin nicht an einem anderen Ort? Doch Mirajane zuckte die Schultern, nahm ihre Tasche und ging auf Fried zu, der vor dem Gildentor auf sie wartete. Dabei bemerkte sie nicht, wie Pantherlily, Luna und Frosch aus einem guten Versteck jeden ihrer Bewegungen beobachteten. Als die Take-Over-Magierin gemeinsam mit ihrem Freund verschwunden war, tauschten sie verschwörerische Blicke aus und legten eine Nagelschere auf den Tresen, bevor sie aus der Gilde flogen, um ihre Drachenpartner noch einholen zu können. Als Maya schliesslich fünf Minuten später aus der Küche kam, entdeckte sie diese Nagelschere. Schnell blickte sie sich um, doch die Halle war leer, bis auf Midnight, der wie immer seelenruhig vor sich hinschlief. Maya nahm die kleine Schere und entdeckte einen eingravierten Namen darauf, Mirajane Strauss.

„Hat sie wohl vergessen. Ich geb's ihr morgen zurück", sagte die Braunhaarige, legte die Nagelschere in ihrer Handtasche und weckte Midnight auf, damit sie zusammen nach Hause gehen konnten.

**xxx**

_Drei Wochen später_

„Leute... Fried und ich möchten euch etwas mitteilen", rief Mirajane eingeschüchtert durch die Gilde. Jeder hatte in seiner Tätigkeit innegehalten, Laxus und Vivi hörten ihr tägliches Armdrücken auf, Natsu und Gray liessen ihre Prügelei für den Moment. Wobei sie sowieso so schwer miteinander verschlungen waren, dass sie überhaupt nicht mehr kämpfen konnten. Fried nahm Miras Hand und drückte diese leicht, das gab ihr den Mut, weiter zu fahren: „Fried und ich... erwarten ein Baby..."

Kaum ausgesprochen brach tosenden Beifall durch Fairy Tail (Erzas Empörung wurde Gott sei Dank übertönt) und so gut wie jeder beglückwünschten die neuen werdenden Eltern. Lisanna freute sich euphorisch über ihr zukünftiger Neffe oder zukünftige Nichte, sie zog sogar Bixlow in ihrem Freudetanz. Elfman qualifizierte Fried als männlich und drohte ihm mit jedem Fluch der Erde, sollte er seine Schwester irgendwie Kummer bereiten, „den ein echter Mann bereitet seiner Freundin nie Kummer!"

Etwas abseits standen die Paare, die schon Eltern waren (minus Gray, der immer noch mit Natsu verknotet war) und beobachteten den Beifall leicht triumphierend.

„Gut gemacht, ihr drei", sagte Cobra zu den drei Exceeds, die bei ihnen auf dem Tisch sassen.

„Fro denkt das auch", sagte das grüne Exceedmädchen, mit ihrem ewigen naiven Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Es war ja ganz einfach", erklärte Pantherlily fachmännisch, „sie hat immer eine Schachtel Kondome in ihrer Handtasche und Luna hat schliesslich gesehen, wie sie mit einer gewissen Nagelschere ein paar Kondomen die Spitze abgeschnitten hat. Frosch hat dann einfach die Nagelschere und die Schachtel unauffällig aus Miras Handtasche gezogen und wir haben allen Kondomen von ihrer Spitzen erleichtert. Danach haben wir nur die Schachtel wieder in die Tasche getan und die Nagelschere auf den Tresen gelegt, damit Maya sie noch finden konnte und Mira am nächsten Tag zurück geben konnte. Diese wurde dann so glücklich über die Rückgabe, dass Maya damit etwas Verdacht schöpfen kann und wenigstens sie in Zukunft bei der Verhütung aufpasst."

„Wirklich gut gemacht", lachte Kinana und stupste mit ihrer Nase gegen Akis weicher Stirn. Rogue hingegen lächelte nur und strich Frosch über den Kopf.

„Naja, wir haben ihr nur die gleiche Freude gegeben, wie sie euch. Eigentlich ist es eine Art Dank von euch, was wir geleistet haben", lachte Luna, während sie sich gegen Pantherlily schmiegte. Die beiden waren die ersten Exceeds, die zusammen gekommen waren in der Gilde.

„Sozusagen. Doch es war besser, dass wir euch den Auftrag gaben und es nicht selber tun mussten. Schliesslich seid ihr viel kleiner und könnt euch darum auffälliger an Sachen heranschleichen", lachte Yukino, während sie Haru mit dem Babyfläschchen fütterte. Juvia lachte und presste Fuyu gegen sich, doch dann flüsterte sie aufgeregt: „Maya-Chan kommt auf uns zu..."

„Eben, sie hat Verdacht geschöpft", lachte Gajeel, wobei er Natsumi aufweckte, und Levy fügte hinzu: „So wie sie aussieht, hat sie das Wesentliche schon rausgefunden und holt bei uns das letzte Puzzlestück."

Tatsächlich wusste Maya nach fünf Minuten alles von Miras unauffälliger Kinderproduktion und versprach hoch und heilig, immer auf Midnights Schachtel Kondomen aufzupassen und nie welche von Mira zu akzeptieren...

**xxx**

Beide Knaben hatten die weissen Haaren ihrer Mutter und die dunklen blaugrünen Augen des Vaters. Überglücklich strahlte Mirajane ihre Zwillingen an, die sie vorgestern auf die Welt gebracht hatte. Zwei gesunde Jungs, die Fried und Mira Hiru und Yoru genannt hatten. Sie liebte diese kleinen Würmchen abgöttisch und konnte keine Stunden ohne die beiden verbringen. Fried empfand das Gleiche wie sie. War er gestern Nacht nicht auf Zehenspitzen ins Zimmer seiner Söhne gekommen, nur um sie zu bewundern. Elfman und Lisanna waren auch ganz hingerissen von ihren Neffen. Elfman bezeichnete sie als männlich und Lisanna hatte ihnen zwei Kuscheldinge geschenkt. Eine Sonne für Hiru und einen Mond für Yoru.

Glücklich strich Mirajane über die flauschigen Köpfe ihrer Zwillinge und starrte verträumt aus dem Fenster. Sie wusste nun, wer hinter ihrer plötzlichen Schwangerschaft steckte. Wer andern eine Grube gräbt, fällt selbst hinein, hiess doch das Sprichwort. Doch Mirajane war glücklich, dass sie in ihre eigene Grube gefallen war. Und jetzt, wo sie einen liebevollen Mann und zwei wunderschöne Bengel hatte, hatte sie noch mehr Lust Paare zu verkuppeln und die Kinderproduktion anzukurbeln. Doch nicht nur in Fairy Tail (da läuft nun alles irgendwie von alleine, sie musste nur ab und zu anstupsen), sondern auch in den anderen Gilden...


	6. Bonus - Nächtliches Geschrei

**Bonus – Nächtliches Geschrei**

Da, schon wieder schrie Haru das ganze Haus voll. Und das sollte etwas heissen, schliesslich war das Haus von Crime Sorciere so gross, dass jedes Mitglied eine eigene Wohnung haben konnte. Seufzend stand Yukino auf. Sie hatte sich längst daran gewöhnt, dass Haru sie mindestens einmal pro Nacht aufweckte wenn er wieder mal Hunger nach Muttermilch hatte. Doch bei allen Schattendrachen, wie unangenehm das doch war.

„Verdammt, seit Rogues Kröte hier ist, kann ich nie eine Nacht lang durchpennen!", hörte Yukino Sting in seiner eigenen Wohnung schreien.

„Halt die Klappe, Narbengesicht! Es genügt schon wenn ein Baby jeden Tag durch die ganze Nacht schreit!", kam gleich darauf Hippilies lautes Fauchen.

„Du warst bestimmt auch so, Hohlkopf!", gab nun Meldy ihren Senf dazu. Wobei die weisshaarige Stellarmagieren nicht wusste, ob Sting oder Hippilie damit gemeint war.

„RUHE!", schrie nun Jellal und schon war Stille in das Haus der Hexen einmarschiert. Nur Haru schrie nach seiner Portion Muttermilch.

Yukino trat leise in das Zimmer ihres Sohnes und hob ihn aus der Wiege, bevor sie sich in einem Schaukelstuhl setzte und den Kleinen an ihrer Brust saugen liess. Während dieser hungrig trank, liess Yukino ihren Gedanken freien Lauf. Sie hatte in den letzten Wochen gelernt, wie anstrengend das Leben als Eltern sein konnte. Haru war noch so klein, vollkommen auf seine Eltern angewiesen. Doch Rogue und Yukino waren noch gar nicht auf diese Rolle vorbereitet gewesen, als die Stellarmagierin schwanger wurde. Sie wurden im Nu Eltern und nun mussten sie sich damit so gut es ging abfinden. Das war jedoch kein leichtes Vorhaben. Doch was würde Yukino nicht alles für ihr Baby tun.

Das leise Quietschen der Tür riss die Weisshaarige aus ihren Gedanken. Rogue trat lautlos in das Kinderzimmer und gesellte sich zu seiner Lebensgefährtin. Beruhigend strich er ihr durch das Haar. Als ob er genau wusste, wie sie sich fühlte. Haru trank währenddessen weiter an der Brust seiner Mutter.

„Es ist alles zu schnell gekommen", murmelte die Stellarmagierin erschöpft. Ihr Drache antwortete nicht, streichelte einfach weiter. Yukino lehnte sich gegen seine Hand und seufzte glücklich. Das Ganze war wirklich schnell gekommen, doch sie musste zugeben, dass sie trotz allem rein gar nichts bereute. Weder die plötzliche Schwangerschaft (die eigentlich auf Miras Konto stand) noch die Tatsache so früh Mutter geworden zu sein. Mittlerweile war Haru wieder eingeschlafen. Für diese Nacht würde wieder Ruhe einkehren. Behutsam legte Yukino ihren Sohn zurück in die Wiege und konnte wieder nicht anders als ihn zu bewundern. Jedoch wurde sie sofort umgedreht und ehe sie sich versah, hatte Rogue seine Lippen auf ihren Mund gepresst. Ohne auch nur eine Sekunde lang zu zögern erwiderte die Weisshaarige diesen Kuss. Das Leben als Eltern war schwierig, doch sie wusste, sie würden es zu dritt überstehen. Ausserdem... war es wirklich so schlimm? Nein, war es ganz und gar nicht...

**xxx**

„Du meine Güte, wie oft wird sie diese Nacht noch Hunger haben? Selbst Droy hat weniger Hunger als das!", stöhnte Gajeel auf, als Natsumi zum x-ten Mal in dieser Nacht schrie. Levy zuckte nur mit den Schultern und stand auf. Dabei fiel ihr Blick auf den grossen Spiegel gegenüber. Glücklich lächelte sie. Seit der plötzlichen Schwangerschaft hatte sie an den richtigen Stellen am Körper zugenommen. Zwar waren sie nicht so gross wie die von Lucy, doch das war Levy auch recht. Eine zu grosse Brust war sicher nicht angenehm. Doch jetzt musste sie nicht auf ihre neuen Formen achten, Natsumi wurde immer ungeduldiger. Levy ging ins Kinderzimmer und hob ihre kleine Tochter vorsichtig aus ihrem Bettchen. Natsumi beruhigte sich, sobald sie ihre x-te Portion Muttermilch anfing zu saugen. Ziemlich stark. Ja, das hatte sie sicher von ihrem Vater geerbt. Levy konnte nicht anders tun als zu lächeln. Die Kleine hatte ihr und Gajeels ziemlich auf den Kopf gestellt. Okay, Mira hatte auch ihre Finger im Spiel, doch Levy war dies sowas von egal. Sie hatte eine Familie. Auch wenn Fairy Tail so etwas wie eine Familie war, Levy hatte sich immer gewünscht eine eigene Familie zu gründen. Sie hatte ihre Eltern nie gekannt und es hatte immer etwas in ihrem Herzen gefehlt. Dieses Etwas hatte sie nun.

Der Blick der Scriptmagierin fiel auf die eisige Drachenschuppe, die über der Wiege hing. Ein Geschenk von Natsumis Opa. Levy lächelte bei der Erinnerung. Etwa nach zwei Monaten hatte sie endlich ihren Quasi-Schwiegervater kennen gelernt. Metallicana hatte sie in einem Blick beäugt und sofort ins Herz geschlossen, auch wenn er es nicht direkt gezeigt hatte. Jedenfalls war er geschockt über die Nachricht gewesen, dass er „Grossvater" wurde. Doch er hatte sich damit abgefunden und als er Natsumi zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte, wurde er augenblicklich weich. Gajeel hatte bei diesem Anblick fast einen Herzinfakt bekommen, noch nie hatte er seinen Vater so zärtlich gesehen.

„Endlich still", murrte eine bekannte Stimme. Langsam drehte sich Levy um. Ihr geliebter Drache lehnte sich mit dem Rücken am Türrahmen und fuhr mit dem Handrücken über seine Stirn. Wie immer glitt ihr Blick auf seinem muskulösen Oberkörper. Die Blauhaarige war richtig froh über die Tatsache, dass er nie mit einem Oberteil schlief.

„In ihrem Alter warst du sicher auch so", lächelte sie den Schwarzhaarigen an.

„Ich habe sicher nie so laut geplärrt wie Natsumi in letzter Zeit", protestierte dieser sofort.

„Das sagen wir immer, wenn wir uns mit der heutigen Kindergeneration vergleichen", kicherte Levy. Natsumi hatte währenddessen fertig getrunken, doch sie wollte nicht wieder einschlafen. Die junge Mutter wiegte sie deshalb langsam hin und her, das funktionierte immer.

„Sag mal... über was hat sich Bunnygirl heute bei dir beklagt?", fragte Gajeel schliesslich. Levy seufzte, als sie an Lucys Besuch heute dachte. Müde antwortete sie: „Ach, das übliche eben. Dass sie mit Natsu keinen einzigen Schritt in der Beziehung weiterkommt und dass sie endlich mal Mutter werden will."

„Sie könnte ja eins adoptieren", schlug Gajeel gelangweilt vor, doch Levy schüttelte ab: „Das ist nicht unbedingt dasselbe, weisst du."

„Salamander kann einem mit seiner Unwissenheit eigentlich Leid tun. Schliesslich weiss er nicht, was er alles verpasst", grinste Gajeel dann pervers. Mit diesen Worten näherte er sich seiner zierlichen Lebensgefährtin und versiegelte ihre beiden Münder zu einem sanften, leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Dass Natsumi dabei einen empörenden Laut von sich gab, beachteten sie nicht.

**xxx**

Kinana kam zurück auf das Bett, Aki hin und her wiegend, während Cobra seinen Kopf unter mehreren Kissen versteckte. Die Lilahaarige lächelte bei diesem Anblick. Akis Schreie waren wirklich nichts für seinen fein ausgeprägten Hörsinn. Die Lage war schon verzwickt genug, dass ihre gemeinsame Wohnung sehr klein war und Aki noch kein eigenes Zimmer hatte. Doch sie beide sparten wo sie nur konnten und suchten nach einer grösseren Wohnung, wenn möglich ein kleines Haus. Das wäre wirklich besser.

Aki hatte sich währenddessen an die Brust ihrer Mutter gemacht und trank nun gierig ihre Portion Muttermilch.

„Du kannst wieder rauskommen, Liebling", lächelte Kinana ihrem Drachen zu. Murrend kam er zwischen den Kissen hervor.

„Noch ein paar solche Nächte und ich falle zusammen", brummte er und setzte sich im Schneidersitz.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Wir haben genug für mindestens eine grössere Wohnung gespart und hier in Magnolia gibt es sowieso reichlich Auswahl für uns Magier", tröstete ihn Kinana. Da er jedoch nicht antwortete, schmiegte sie sich an ihm und legte ihren Kopf auf seine angenehm harte Schulter, während sie wieder Aki anschaute, die friedlich vor sich hin trank. Ihr wurde es ganz warm ums Herz, als Cobra seine grosse Hand erhob, um damit seiner Tochter zu streicheln. Kinana war wirklich froh über ihre kleine Familie. Von aussen her konnte man sie für eine durchschnittliche dreiköpfige Familie halten. Doch das waren sie nicht. Man bedenke doch nur, wie die Geschichte zwischen Cobra und Kinana gegangen war. So viele Male getrennt und sie hatten sich in erster Zeit nicht mal getraut zu ihren Gefühlen zu stehen, aus Angst die Freundschaft des anderen zu verlieren. Ausserdem waren sie Magier, was nicht der typische Beruf von jungen Eltern war. Dazu kam noch, dass er ein ehemaliger Schwerverbrecher ist und sie mal eine verfluchte Schlange gewesen war. Doch trotzdem konnten sie eine kleine Familie gründen und Kinana liebte jeden Tag mit ihren beiden wichtigsten Personen im Leben immer mehr. Sie liebte sie einfach.

„Denkst du immer über solche Sachen nach?", fragte Cobra, der nun einen Arm um ihre Taille gelegt hatte.

„Erik, ich bin einfach glücklich", lächelte die Lilahaarige und kuschelte sich noch mehr gegen ihn.

„Ich auch, Prinzessin", erwiderte er leise und hauchte einen leichten Kuss auf ihr samtiges Haar.

„Ba", machte Aki, als ob sie ihren Eltern beipflichtete. Kinana kicherte und flüsterte dann: „Wir sind alle drei glücklich."

Cobra nickte nur, bevor er seine Lebensgefährtin sanft am Kinn packte und einen sanften Kuss auf ihre Lippen drückte. Kinana gab gerührt Gegendruck und presste sich noch mehr gegen ihren geliebten Drachen. Sie liebte solche Momente. Und Aki anscheinend auch, sie gab ein niedliches Kichern von sich.

**xxx**

Obwohl Juvia ihr Nachthemd anhatte, so hatte sie die ganze erste Hälfte der Nacht nicht geschlafen. Das lag vor allem daran, dass sie die ganze Zeit Fuyu beruhigen musste. Es hatte nämlich einen Sturm draussen und ihr armes Knäbchen konnte sich nicht an diesem Lärm gewöhnen. Sein Schreien hatte sich zwar etwas beruhigt, doch leider war er immer noch nicht dazu bereit einzuschlafen. Auch wenn Juvia sehr erschöpft war, so wollte sie trotzdem wach bleiben, bis Fuyu eingeschlafen war. Ausserdem war es wirklich bequem im Schaukelstuhl. Juvia war einfach überrascht, dass Gray trotz Fuyus Geschreie nicht aufgewacht war. Naja, vielleicht lag es einfach daran, dass er heute von seiner erster S-Rang-Mission zurück gekommen und nach einer heisser Suppe sofort eingeschlafen war.

Juvia seufzte. Seit Fuyu in ihr Leben eingetreten war, hatte sie keine Mission mehr gemacht. Gut, sie hatte fleissig trainiert, am meisten um die Pfunde der Schwangerschaft abzuarbeiten, doch es war nicht dasselbe. Sie war nun Mutter und musste sich um ihren kleinen Sohn kümmern. Gray machte die Missionen und brachte somit Geld in ihre Familienkasse. Doch der Wassermagierin fehlte es, sie hatte seit langem keine Abwechslung mehr. Mit Nostalgie erinnerte sie sich an die Missionen, die sie gemeinsam mit Gajeel und Pantherlily als Team gemacht hatte. Oder als Cana sie gebeten hatte, mit ihr deren erste S-Rang-Mission zu absolvieren. Oder diese Mission mit Lisanna, wo sie kleine Schildkröteneier bewachen sollten. Ach, das war eine schöne Zeit gewesen. Auch wenn Juvia ihren Sohn abgöttisch liebte, so fehlte ihr die Arbeit als Magier sehr stark. Und seit Gray ein S-Rang-Magier geworden war am meisten.

Das Gewitter hatte sich gelegt und Fuyu hatte aufgehört zu schreien. Doch nun verlangte er nach etwas anderes, den er suchte die Brust seiner Mutter. Seufzend befreite Juvia ihre rechte Brust und liess Fuyu gierig ihre Milch trinken. Sie würde wohl nicht mehr zum Schlafen kommen, diese Nacht.

„Juvia?"

Genannte wendete langsam ihren Kopf zur Seite. Sie hatte nicht gehört, wie Gray in das Kinderzimmer getreten war. Ein wenig besorgt legte er die Arme um die Schultern seiner Lebensgefährtin.

„Tut mir Leid, ich habe nicht gemerkt wie erschöpft du warst."

„Schon gut, Gray-Sama. Juvia versteht, schliesslich ist Gray-Sama von einer anstrengenden Mission zurück gekommen."

„Ja, aber ich bin Fuyus Vater und... stimmt etwas nicht? Du siehst traurig aus."

Die Wassermagierin seufzte. So wie sie ihn kannte würde er nicht locker lassen, bis sie ihm gesagt hatte was los war. Darum liess sie sich nicht lange bitten, schliesslich wollte sie nicht, dass Gray sich zu viele Sorge um sie machte.

„Juvia fehlt einfach die Missionen in der Gilde. Sie hat lange keine Mission gemacht, weil sie sich ja um Fuyu kümmern musste. Doch Gray-Sama soll sich keine Sorgen machen, Juvia packt das schon, sie ist stark. Es fehlt ihr einfach."

Gray streichelte ihren Kopf und Juvia lehnte sich gegen seine Hand. Sie mochte es, wenn er sich um sie kümmerte. Es zeigte, dass sie ihm etwas bedeutete, dass sie für ihn wertvoll war. Vor Jahren hätte sie niemals gedacht, dass Gray überhaupt etwas für sie empfand. Doch nun hatten sie ihre gemeinsame Wohnung und hatten zur Krönung ein Kind. Juvia war einfach glücklich.

„Wenn du willst, könnten wir übermorgen eine kleine Mission zusammen machen", sagte Gray nach einer Weile gelassen.

„Was?", fragte Juvia erstaunt. Gray fuhr verlegen durch seine Haare und sagte: „Nur eine kleine Mission, wir können Fuyu nicht lange alleine lassen. Aber wenn wir jemand aus der Gilde als Babysitter engagieren, kannst du wieder ab und zu auf Missionen gehen und wir könnten endlich mal... wieder Zeit für uns alleine haben..."

Wenn Juvia nicht Fuyu tragen würde, wäre sie aufgesprungen und ihrem Lebensgefährte um den Hals gefallen. Doch stattdessen strahlte sie ihn an und flüsterte: „Juvia wäre sehr glücklich darüber, Gray-Sama."

Als Antwort drückte Gray ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Lippen, den Juvia nur allzu gerne erwiderte.


End file.
